


L Is Real 42069

by DeprestAFconnoisseur64



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Rumors, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeprestAFconnoisseur64/pseuds/DeprestAFconnoisseur64
Summary: Mario plays Super Mario 64, and finds something off...
Kudos: 7





	L Is Real 42069

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I'm late to the party on this one. And I also plan on writing more Mario crack fics.

Mario moved hallway connecting to the courtyard, trying and yet again failing to catch up with the Big Boo. He entered the small, quiet plaza, walking over to the infamous statue in the dead center of the area. The plaque on the front of the statue caught the Italian man's attention, like always.

"L is Real 2401"

Mario always knew that Luigi never was playable in Super Mario 64. Never was and never will be - not officially at least. Mario took a deep breath, to think it was almost 25 years since this silly little game came out. A quarter of a century since Mario first said "so long" to gay Bowser. 24 years of polygons, jumping into paintings, and backwards longjumping. Specifically, on this specific day, it was **24 years and one month...**

**_2401._ **

Mario simply chuckled. No, there's no way this rumor could all of a sudden become true just by the passage of time, it was logically impossible. Besides, the Mushroom Kingdom Board of Technology once said that the message on the plaque was simply made to be a joke, to make people try and solve the puzzle.

_He was dead wrong_.

A light shone above the eternal star on the fountain. A green light that slowly started taking shape in the form of a skinny man. It sank down to Mario, being a mere foot in front of him. Slowly, but surely, the faded, and Luigi came forth. **Luigi.**

**_The rumors were true._ **

Luigi smiled warmly as he looked around. He then noticed his brother, and began to speak happily, "M-Mario! It's-a true, the rumors--"

"That things-a green... Ha! _**Green**_! AhHAHAHA!" Mario laughed, slapping his knee. Luigi's smile faded into a cranky frown. He crossed his arms spitefully.

"So that's-a how wanna play it, huh?" Luigi glared at his older brother. He inhaled deeply and then screamed "LEEEEEROOOY JENKINZZZZ!!1!1!!1"

That's when the ground started to shake. Rock music suddenly filled the skies, and Mario recognized it as _Megalovania,_ and the second he did, he knew he was some deep shit.

A large penguin, the one that Mario remembered racing back in Cool Cool Mountain, broke through the door, taking the brick outline with it. Mario screamed as the large bird slid into him. Mario was catapulted through the air and over the large brick walls outlining the courtyard. Once the plumber was out of side, Luigi and the penguin started doing the Default Fortnite Dance in celebration.

**Let this be a lesson kids, don't be a dick to your siblings.**


End file.
